Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-74.132.137.92-20180418144207
(SPOILERS INCLUDED) What I want to happen in Flashback: Everyone gasps at Alvar asking who he was and throughout the book Elwin and Pyshic work together and make some memory cure that helps and makes a way for the Cognates (SOPHITZZZZZZZ) to get into Alvar's brain and restore his memory miraculously. It turns out that Alvar was blackmailed into helping the Neverseen so that they use some invention of theirs to destroy and kill lots of important elves (including the Ruewens and Vackers), Alvar believed he could handle it but it became too much. So he tried to simply destroy the invention and get out, but he was caught after he destroying it and the Neverseen tortured him. During the book, I'm guessing the Black Swan will be busy, and have some complicated things going on especially since Sophie is most likely doing lots of illegal things. And I'm hoping they'll capture Gethen or make some sort of progress against the Neverseen. Also, Keefe realizes that he doesn't like Sophie, he would rather them just stay friends because that's what makes both of them happiest and that he could never be happy in a relationship with her, that's just not the way he rolls. He sees that he isn't ready for love yet, he doesn't even know if he wants to get married after seeing how well that turned out for his parents. So in other words, he doubts himself again but comes to the right conclusion. Then continues for the rest of the book to tease Sophie and Fitz and probably makes them blush a whole lot. Tam and Biana's relationship really develops and they start hanging out more and admit to liking each other, but don't want to date yet because they aren't planning on having a serious relationship for several more years. Plus they don't want that to get in the way of their hard work for the Black Swan (because like I mentioned there is a lot of stuff going on for the Black Swan people). In the middle of the book, Sophie and Fitz have told each other all of their secrets except for that one that Sophie has, so Fitz comes over and Sophie decides it's time to tell him. He assures her it's okay, she can take her time, but she is confident she needs to do it now, also, she trusts him so she's not scared anymore. Lol jk, she's still freaked out about it. ANYWAY, she pushes right ahead and tells him. He bursts out laughing and gives her a hug, but when he sees how confused she is then he just transmits''. I can't believe you were so scared to tell me that, I was terrified it was going so be something so much worse. But Sophie, it's okay. I love you too.'' So, yeah those are a few of my hopes for Flashback. Also I hope the book after Flashback is going to be the last one and it's either called Swansong or Moonlark. Idk, what do you guys think?